


Too Blonde Conversation

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Hair Dyeing, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic dedicated to the monstrosity that briefly occupied Sergio's head, written as a part of the challenge with RuinNine. Check out her story too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Blonde Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuinNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/gifts).



> This is a fic dedicated to the monstrosity that briefly occupied Sergio's head, written as a part of the challenge with RuinNine. Check out her story too.

Fernando almost chokes on his coffee when he receives the pic from Sergio. He hasn't recovered from the shock yet, when the man calls himself. 

"Well?" he says. 

Fernando can _hear_ his smug grin over the line. He wishes he were there, so he could shove him to the ground and tickle him until his brain cells started working again. 

"So?" Sergio asks impatiently. 

"Uh, it's... Well, it's, um, interesting." 

"Does it mean you like it?" Sergio says a bit more serious. 

Fernando doesn't speak for a moment trying to think of what to say. Hair is a subject of great importance to Sergio, so he has to tackle it carefully. "Uh, y-yeah," he said, "I mean, why not? Yeah, I like it." 

Sergio sighs. "Okay, I got it. You hate it." 

Fernando cringes. "No," he says trying to sound convincing, "I-I admire your courage... Not everyone could have done it..." 

"You hate it, Nando," Sergio interrupts. 

Fernando huffs in frustration. "Okay, I hate it," he cries, "Happy?" 

"No," Sergio says, "You hate my new awesome hair. How can I be happy?" 

Fernando rolls his eyes. "You wanted me to be sincere with you, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to say you hated my hair." 

Fernando mutters something about stubborn children and makes himself comfortable on his seat. This is going to be a long talk. "Look, Serg," he says, "It's not like I hate it..." 

"No, you do!" 

Fernando grits his teeth. "Sergio, can you listen to me?" 

"Why should I listen to you if you hate everything I do?" 

"Don't exaggerate." 

"I don't. You hated it when I cut my hair." 

"But now I love it. I mean, I loved it until you did... that." 

"You had "who the hell are you" look for months," Sergio reminds him, "I thought you were going to break up with me. Are you going to break up with me now?" 

Fernando rubs the bridge of his nose trying to calm down. How does Sergio always manage to turn something as trivial as new hairstyle to a serious fight? "I'm not going to break up with you because of your hair. I'm not _you_ , Sergio." 

"Well, you dyed your hair black _and_ grew it out," Sergio defends himself, though he sounds a little embarrassed, "You looked like a middle-aged woman." 

"Well, thank you!" 

"You have no right to judge me. My hairstyle is no worse than yours was." 

Fernando is a patient man, but not when Sergio decides to be a stubborn jerk. "Oh, please," he snaps, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Sergio? You look ridiculous. If you wanted to dye your hair, couldn't you have picked another color? I don't know what you were thinking." 

"I was thinking you would understand and support me," Sergio says quietly. 

Fernando instantly feels bad. "I tried, but you pressed me until I told the truth," he mutters. 

"I wanted you to really understand and support me, not pretend to do it," Sergio says. 

Fernando feels even worse. How does Sergio do that to him every time? "I'm sorry, Serg," he says, "It's just that you could have chosen something less... audacious." 

"Fernando, you used to walk around with a mullet, which looked like a puppy had died on your head," Sergio says dryly. 

"Wasn't it the time when you fell for me?" Fernando grins. 

"I didn't fall for your hair, I fell for..." 

"My ass?" Fernando suggests. 

"Your personality," Sergio cries. 

"Really?" Fernando laughs, "For me it was your ass." 

"I don't blame you. No one can resist that." 

Fernando lets out a breath of relief. Sergio jokes, so he's over his childish obsession with whether Fernando likes his hair or not. 

"Too bad you don't fall for my hair now," Sergio continues. 

Nope, looks like he's not over it. 

Fernando groans inwardly. He's not up for another fight, so he decides the best way is to placate Sergio. "I'll get used to it, Serg," he says, "You know I'm just an old man, I don't adapt to changes quickly." 

"Yeah, you're old," Sergio agrees, "But you won't break up with me, will you?" 

Fernando smiles. "Of course I won’t." 

"And our agreement to meet in the hotel after the match is still on, isn't it?" Sergio asks almost fearfully. 

"How could you think I would miss that?" Fernando says offended. 

"Well, you didn't like my hair, I thought you may do other weird things." 

Fernando shakes his head affectionately. "No, today my weirdness is limited by despising your joke of a hair." 

"My hairstyle is cooler than yours will ever be," Sergio says and Fernando smiles imagining how he rolls his eyes. 

"Of course, as you say, Sergio," he mocks. 

"Fuck off," Sergio mutters. 

"You too," Fernando laughs. 

Sergio hangs up. Fernando finishes his coffee and then dares to look at the photo again. It's as horrifying as the first time. He cringes, then grins and takes his phone. 

"What?" Sergio snaps. 

"You know, I think I'm already starting to like your new hair," Fernando says seriously. 

"Yeah?" Sergio's voice brightens up. 

"Yeah, it's even useful." 

"Meaning?" 

"Well, you can leave the lights of your room off and I'll still find you in the dark," Fernando bursts out laughing. 

Sergio waits until he falls silent and then says, "You know, sometimes I hate you." 

"Your feelings are reciprocated," Fernando answers. 

"They'd better be," Sergio mutters, "Now really fuck off, I'm busy. Bye." 

"See you in Miami, Mr. Neon Head." 

"We're going to trash your shit team." 

"Yeah, I'll tell Mourinho you love him." 

"No, tell him I'll sneak off to his room in the middle of the night, wake him up and blind him with my glowing head." 

"God, Sergio, that's even creepier than your hair." 

"Nando, hang up before I break up with you over the phone." 

Fernando laughs, but puts the phone away. He looks at the photo again. This time it doesn't look _that_ bad.


End file.
